1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calendar timepiece which does not require any manual date correction at the end of even months.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary calendar timepiece is provided with a display member for displaying dates for 31 days. The display member is transferred for one day by a driving force supplied from a timepiece. As a result, there is no problem occurrence at the month end of odd months. But, at the month end of even months, the 31st day is erroneously displayed instead of the 1st day as required, thereby requiring manual correction for one day.
Heretofore, it has been proposed to transfer a date plate for two days at night of the month end of the even months with a aid of a mechanical construction by controlling a discriminating cam for discriminating the odd months from the even months. But, such mechanical construction is composed of a combination of cams, levers, gears or the like and hence is complex in construction, large in number of parts and space and tends to induce failures.